The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Forming apparatuses are known in the art. These apparatuses are used for various concrete coping applications, including swimming pool copings. These apparatuses typically involve a bracket mechanism used to secure a form in place, in order to maintain positioning of the form during the concrete pouring application. Often, a securing mechanism, such as a tie-wire combined with a fastening screw may be used to further secure the form in place against a pool wall during swimming pool coping applications. Tie-wire type fasteners are often single use, and then are discarded after forming is complete.
Many forming apparatuses used in the art are specifically designed for a specification application, involving a form of predetermined size and spacing. Some adjustable forming apparatuses involve various components which must be assembled, making use cumbersome and challenging.
Accordingly, forming apparatuses are not that simple to use, have many components, and are not that adjustable, especially across a variety of applications. These limitations of forming apparatuses are addressed by the present disclosure.